What hurts the most
by Melya Liz
Summary: Bakura’s thoughts about his past failure and his reason to try again -YamiBakuraxOc-


**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or anything like that. **

**I have this idea in my mind for a while but I'm much o lazy to write out the whole real one yet so you guys get the small oneshot about Yami Bakura's thoughts.**

**I guess you should all know in the story Bakura (the thief king) loses his sight after he loses and a young girl finds him and takes care of him. I'm not really sure much other than that.**

**Dedicated to Desert.moon who wrote the most amazing Bakuraoc last night**

**--**

"_What hurts the most?"_

"_The fact that I can't see." _

_Her laughter was light as she tried to hide her fears—her fears for him. To him, even that strained laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world._

And it was that sound that woke him up in the night.

It drove him mad. He would tell himself over and over again that she was dead. That she had meant nothing to him. But even he didn't believe those lies. Again and again, he could hear her voice, feel her touch, taste her kiss. The nightmares that were hidden in the dark corners of his mind, hidden so far away that not even his host knew about them. He buried her image and tried to hide those memories. But they kept emerging.

He remembered the first day he met her. The day he lost his sight and the day he saw for the first time. After his failed attempt to plunge the world into darkness, he had found himself lost in that very state.

_Darkness._

He wasn't sure how long he had lain there in the sand bleeding. _Defeated._ He did, however, remember the moment he had heard her voice. At first, he had thought the world really was obscured by darkness, but then he had discovered it was only _his _world that was so, when he had felt the soft sheepskin under his body, the sun on his face, the pain shooting through his body.

And then he'd felt someone gently tending to his wounds. He had bolted upright, screaming for whoever it was to remove the bandages, to let him see. Two strong arms pushed him back as a voice—her voice—cut gently through the night.

"_Please, you'll hurt yourself more." _

He would have those words etched in his brain forever. Why did that voice have to haunt him? Wasn't it bad enough that he didn't even know what her face looked like? Wasn't it bad enough that he lived on and she was dead? He could hear her laughter every moment of this damned imprisonment.

It _was_ bad enough that he had to live inside the head of this stupid boy, had to spend time being around the very people who had taken this sight away from him. But did he have to suffer the torment of hearing her voice?

"_Why are you helping me?"_

_He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she replied, her hands gently redressing the wounds on his already scarred back. "Because when I saw you in the sand, I knew I had to." _

So what could he do to stop the ever-maddening nightmare? He knew that answer and he would do it. He would to go back. Finish what he had started so long ago. Finish the job so long ago _failed_. He would work as hard as he had to to reach his goal. He was used to that, the hard work.

"_Why do you try so hard?" Her voice was laced with concern as she watched him try to find his own way around without his sight. _

"_Because I have to, because people like me never have it easy. Because people like me have to work to get what they want." _

And it was true. Even with her, Ra, all he had wanted was to see her once. To see the face of that voice—that maddening voice. That was why he was still plotting, still working toward his goal. Because every time he saw those _friends _of his host's, he knew this wasn't over yet. That Pharaoh, that _King _of Games—and he used the term king very loosely—was within his grasp.

So he sat in the depths of his host's mind. Plotting his revenge; plotting a better ending to his story. He knew he'd do it all over again just to be with her. Just to hear her voice, and maybe… Maybe this time, he could see her face.

But even while he plotted his victory, he wondered what would happen if he did win. Would it be the same? Would she still take care of him the way she had? Would he even be able to find her?

Because what hurt the most was that he didn't know. Because what hurt the most was that all he had was the sound of her voice.

What hurt the most were the never ending questions that haunted him in the night.

--

**I ended up singing "What hurts the most" by rascalflats by the end of this XD even if it really isn't anything like this oneshot XD I is soooo lame**


End file.
